Angel Lopez
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Angel Lopez is one of two possible second contacts you will meet if you go through the Breakout tutorial zone. (Jimmy Dortz is the other possible second contact.) Angel is located at . __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * H.T. New Contact(s) Information Connected Con Angel's only been in the Zig for 2 months, but in that time he has made more connections than any current inmate. Most of the prison cliques can count Angel among their friends, so Angel is able to trade in favors better than even the hardest of the hard-core criminals. Some suspect Angel may have powers of his own, some sort of empathic charm or something, but no one has ever been able to find or prove anything. Introduction Well, I could hook you up with who ya need to get outta here, but with all the guards, heroes, and escaped prisoners runnin' around you are gonna need una poca fuerza, a little strength. I know a guy, deals in Superadine here in the Zig. If you want me to hook you up, just say so. You won't be sorry. Missions Briefing Ok, there is this designer drug called Superadine, see? And this drug, it can give even normal hombres super powers. If you have super powers already it can even increase their effectiveness. With the inhibitor drugs that the Zig guards make most of us take, we can't access our powers. But with Superadine we can once again feel mighty, at least until the guards make us take our inhibitor drug again. I have a friend, Mr. Verde, who can hook you (and me) up with a couple doses of Superadine. This will unlock the potential of your powers. Mr. Verde is up the stairs here on the second level. Just tell him I sent you and he'll set us both up. Come back to me once you have everything. Enemies None Notable NPCs * Mr. Verde (NPC) Debriefing After this conversation, find Caze to learn about combat. This stuff is fantastic, but you have to be careful you don't use too much, or you end up looking like Mr. Verde. He's a Troll, a member of a gang that like to O.D. on Superadine and cause havoc. Not my scene, but some hermanos get off on it. Now let me tell you a bit about figuring out how tough your foes are. You can 'consider' or 'con' targets by clicking on them or using the tab key to highlight them. The target's name will appear in a color that indicates how tough it is. GREY: These enemies are very weak and are worth no Experience Points to you. GREEN: You have a large advantage over this enemy. BLUE: You have a slight advantage over this enemy. WHITE: Target is an even match for your abilities. YELLOW: These enemies are tough and give more XP. ORANGE: These enemies are very tough, and caution should be taken around them RED: These enemies are extremely tough and are worth a lot more XP. PURPLE: These enemies are the top of the food chain and should only be attempted when you are in a strong team with other Villains. Foes come in multiple varieties as well, the most common being Minions, Lieutenants and Bosses. You can usually tackle a few even-level Minions at one time and probably stand toe-to-toe with a lone same level Lieutenant. A Boss of your level will put up a furious fight and you may need to team up with another villain in order to take him out. Now go and see Caze, he can explain Health, Endurance, and how to use your powers. Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Caze * Talk to Blake * Talk to Morben * Go to Sakai Tamaki Category:CoV Contacts Category:Breakout Contacts